Green-Robed Assassin's Deed
by Tropade182
Summary: Link Hathaway's waiting for his chance to get on a ship- his dream? To conquer the Templar kingdoms on their minuscule islands, of course! He has his trusty Leafeon at his side, (trusty can be misleading) he's ready to free what the Assassins call their gods, the legendary Pokemon! Crossover of LoZ, (specifically Wind Waker) and AC. Pokemon are also in, but don't play a huge role.
1. Ch 1- Poor Link

_**Hey guys, its Tropade182, and yes, its been a while since my pokemon fic. Not sure whether to finish it, I am kinda stuck on that story, but I have this crossover and another pokemon one I'm planning for the future.**_

**_Let's let link explain the rest, shall we? (the crossover is mainly LoZ with aspects of AC. There are Pokemon, too, but they are not the main focus, although it might not seem so for the first few chapters)_**

* * *

Chapter 1- Poor Link with his Leaves

Link Hathaway was sitting on a pretty high ledge, like any 8 or 10 or 13 or whatever year old boy would do on Outset Island. Not really because he wanted to kill himself or anything, though, he was thinking.

"Ya know, I live in a very weird time," Link said to himself. "There are many islands dotting a seemingly endless ocean. All but this one are controlled by the Templars, who we, the Assassins, absolutely hate and want to kill. Because they hate the Pokemon we cherish. And at the root of this, they control our gods, really they are just powerful legendary Pokemon, but they now have the power to drown everyone more then they already have, or maybe to send us back to a distant time, who knows what? They say that only giving them our piece of Eden will allow them to release the Pokemon, which we will never give them."

A faint sound was heard whispering to the boy.

"Yeah Leafeon, why do they hurt us? Why do they hate Pokemon? Who knows, just know that if ANY TEMPLAR DOES ANYTHING EL-"

A 'SPOINK!' was heard, and then it did a huge bounce on Link, who fell down and into the water. Leafeon, loyal to its master, followed and jumped too.

"Remind me NEVER again to rant," Link said to its friend. "And could you cut the grass, I do need some money to lend the swordsmaster so I can actually get a hidden blade and hunt down people like the men do!"

_You're only 10, I doubt you'll get a hidden blade. If you do you'll probably stab yourself with it. Anyway we're not playing that silly game where you find the gems in grass, I think you are confused._

"Wait, you don't find money in grass? If you can in the princess game how come you can't now?"

_It's called real life, you blockhead._

_"_I HEARD THAT!_"_


	2. Ch 2- The illogical answer WAS correct

_**Just a note before I begin, this story will have very short chapters compared to Inseparable but it will update much more often. I want to see how this works, maybe Inseperable will have short chapters in the future.**_

_**And Leafeon's voice is in italics, if you didn't pick up on that. **_

_**And AN = Author's Note.**_

_**And remember to R&R. :D**_

* * *

"Ugh, because of that stupid Spoink now I have to change," our favorite hero grumbled.

_Your fault for scaring it. _

"I REALLY need to find a way to shut you up."

"Actually, that's possible, I heard that Beedle sells something that does that," a passing stranger said.

**AN: Beedle is the salesman in Wind Waker.**

"You think so, Kalibi? That would be AWESOME!"

_I'm right here, you know._

Kalibi, if you don't know, is a young, about 20 year old postman who serves Outset Island. He is a member of the Rito as all postmans are.

Everyone then heard a very strange sound, which was the sound of Beedle's boat.

"Look! There he is!" shouted Link. "I want to get that thi-"

"Wait, Link," Kalibi said. "I'm assuming you don't have any rupees, right? You _will_ need some in order to buy the trapping device."

"Oh. Let me cut the grass then!" Link said.

Leafeon and Kalibi both sweat-dropped.

"You know, that only works in pretend games," Kalibi said.

* * *

"Leafeon, over here!" Link exclaimed.

_What, did you find 20 rupees or something?_

"Actually, I did!"

_You're kidding._

But Link was telling the truth, as when Leafeon grabbed the shiny speck it looked and felt like it was a 20 rupee.

_I wonder who put that there._

"Who cares? We have the rupees we need. THE ILLOGICAL ANSWER WAS RIGHT!"

_*sigh* you got lucky..._


End file.
